


When I'm Gone

by ShyReader



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyReader/pseuds/ShyReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the True Cross Academy Cram Students find out about Rin's lineage as Satan's son, he's left alone by the people he once thought as his friends. Who knew the repercussions involved in Rin leaving wordlessly one day. Will they be able to find him and fix their friendship or will he be lost to them before they have the chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ao no Exorcist!**

 

The pounding rain washed over me as I stood before the grave of Father Fujimoto. The coldness of the rain seeping through my school uniform to my slowly numbing skin underneath, numbing my skin even further from the cold rain. I couldn't tell if the rain or my tears ran down my face from the countless hours of standing in the rain. I felt nothing as I continued to stand in front of the grave, the numbing pain of loneliness creeping over me. _Why did they push me away? Just because I'm the son of Satan doesn't mean I'm a monster. I want to defeat Satan as much as they do. So why ignore and push me away for something I have no control over? I didn't want to be born this way-- as a monster. I want to be normal like everyone else. I want friends that would accept me for who I am….But those I thought I could trust hate me now._

“Why must I have to suffer this agony dad?” I cried, the anguish overcoming my words. Receiving no answer, I walk away from the grave feeling numb more so than before. _It’s not like he was going to answer me anyways. He’s gone._ Walking aimlessly my thoughts rushed over me with their loneliness.

 _Would they notice my absence in class? Or would they feel relieved instead? What if I left? Would they notice? Would they even care? Would they stop me only to continue to hate and ignore me?_ That thought lingered as I continue to walk for no particular reason or direction. _Maybe I should leave. No doubt they would be happy with my disappearance. I can take Kuro with me._ With that thought in mind, I ran back to the school. The energy of that thought pumping through my legs making me run faster.

Approaching the school, I took a shortcut to head straight for the dorm room I shared with Yukio. Barging into the room I noticed Kuro sleeping on my bed. **_Rin? What’s wrong?_** Kuro asked me sleepily, sitting on his hind legs watching me. Grabbing my bag, I started to fill it up with my clothes. “We're leaving right now Kuro,” I stated before stopping my actions. _Does he even want to leave in the first place?_ “Kuro, do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here instead?” I questioned, my heart feeling heavy as I waited for his answer.

 ** _What kind of question is that?_** Letting out a breath I haven’t realized I've been holding I gave a small smile in response.  Resuming on packing my clothes, I briefly glanced at the clock. _Yukio should still be in class right now. If not, he should be heading to the cram school. Perfect, I won't have to worry about him coming back to the room._ Finishing packing the remaining things, I slung it over my shoulder. “Come Kuro. Let’s go before anyone catches us,” I said, opening the door. Kuro jumped onto my other shoulder as I left the room without a backward glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin's POV

It’s been a couple of hours since I left the dorm with Kuro. Searching for a job opening to get some money, Kuro and I went from store to store. Unfortunately, none have been hiring since a majority of them were fully staffed. Linking my hands behind my head, I continued to roam aimlessly as Kuro walked next to me. **_Rin? How much longer are we going to continue searching? I’m starving and where are we going to sleep?_** I glanced at my only companion as I continued to search for hiring stores.

One in particular captured my eyes. It was a small restaurant on the corner of the street. The windows were framed with navy blue curtains, the outside with small tables and an overhang over them in deep red. A small sign on the window reported **Hiring Cooks.** Grinning, I approached the restaurant with the determination of finding a place to work. The sound of bells alerted the person manning the store of my arrival. The person was a young woman behind the counter with midnight black hair in a ponytail with silver-gray eyes complimenting her fair skin.

“Hello welcome to Shadowy Midnight. What can I get for you?” the woman asked a warm smile on her face. “Uh…I’m here for the sign you had up,” I answered, scratching the back of my head nervously. Her eyes widen in surprise.

“You look so young though,” she answered walking around the black counter. Giving a nervous chuckle,” I know I look young, but I know how to cook. I was forced to learn since the food wasn’t that good when I lived with my father.”

She stared at me silently for a few minutes, most likely assessing me. “Let me flip the sign then you can show me your cooking,” she answered walking to the sign hanging from the glass door, “Follow me.”

Silently following her towards the kitchen I took in my surroundings. There was a counter where the lady was standing against the right side of the room. Next to the counter was a door most likely leading to the kitchen while tables covered in black cloths spanned out into the rest of the room.  On the walls were abstract paintings of various sizes. The restaurant was empty of customers since it was only the early morning.

Passing through the door my eyes widen at the sight of the kitchen. There were three stoves on the left side of the room while a counter sat in the middle as there were sinks on the right filled with unclean plates and dishes. The steel counter was brimming with various foods in different stages of being complete while one lone chef worked at one of the stoves. In front of the room was a fridge and storage room with all the food you could possibly need.

The chef turned around when we walked into the room. He was about 6’1 ft. tall with curly blonde hair as it set off his gray eyes, strong nose and jaw coming together in his noticeable build. “Who’s he?” the guy questioned assessing me from top to bottom.

“He’s here for the cook opening. I want to see if he can really cook since he looks so young,” she said pulling me further into the room. The guy raised an eyebrow at this before pointing at my bag. “You can put that on the ground. Akira and I will both assess your cooking so grab the ingredients for the dish you plan for us to taste.”

Following his direction, I placed my bag on the ground leaving my sword hanging from my back. Walking to the sink I washed my hands thoroughly before walking to the storage to grab the ingredients that I needed to make rice balls, sweet potato miso soup and curry coupled with steamed rice. Once the ingredients were placed on the counter, I focused on cooking rather than paying attention to Akira and the other chef watching me.

* * *

 

Finishing the last touches to the food I stepped back before announcing that the food was ready. “I’m done. You can try the dishes now.” I moved off the side to let them have access to the dishes. I watched them as they tried each dish with neutral expressions before staring at each other briefly. From the looks of it they had a silent and quick discussion before they looked my way.

“I’ve got to say kid this is delicious. How old are you anyways?” the chef questioned before taking another bite of the rice ball in his hand.

“I’m 15 years old,” I answered before nervously scratching the back of my head. Both their eyes widen at my response. “Are you serious kid?” I nodded before the chef looked at Akira. “Since Ayaki likes you then I guess you’re hired…?”Akira said before trailing off.

“Okumura Rin.”

“Well, you’re hired. I’m Kawasaki Akira and this is Kimoto Ayaki,” Akira said before pointing at the chef. “Okumura, can I ask you something?” Ayaki stated suddenly. I raised an eyebrow in question, but nodded my head nonetheless.

“Why are you looking for a job?” he questioned bluntly, crossing his arms. I swallowed nervously before glancing at Akira. “I need to earn some money so I can find my own place to live,” I replied looking away.

“That explains the bag you’re carrying with you,” Akira stated with a frown. “Okumura you’ll be living with me until you earn enough to get your own place. I’m not taking a no for an answer,” Ayaki stated before walking away to resume his cooking.

Kawasaki-san laughed nervously before giving me a warm smile. “You’ll be fine. Help Kimoto-san with the cooking alright,” Kawasaki-san murmured before leaving the room. “Okumura go cook rice for me before you start on the curry,” Ayaki ordered. I glanced at Kuro who was silent the whole time shrug before I went to follow Kimoto-san’s order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if Rin is not in character. Especially the new addition of characters that I created. Let me know what you think. :)  
> Please inform me of any errors that you see. I always edit the chapters before I post but I'm not sure if I get them all.
> 
>  
> 
> \--ShyReader


	3. Chapter 3

** Yukio’s POV **

Class was almost over and Nii-chan still hasn’t shown up. He’s always late, but he’s never this late for class even if he does fall asleep at times. Continuing to read from the text I glanced at the rest of the students. A majority of them looked relieved at Nii-chan’s absence while others looked indifferent. I pushed the thoughts of Rin behind me, focusing on lecturing for the last minutes of class.

** Rin’s POV **

It was nearing the end of the day as I was finishing the last couple of dishes for the late customers. “Okumura after you’re done take the dishes to the customers will you. I need to clean up before we close the restaurant,” Ayaki commanded moving about the kitchen.

“Yes, Kimoto-san!”

I sighed as I continued to serve the dishes onto the plates. **_Rin? Are we actually going to sleep at Kimoto-san’s house?_** I glanced at Kuro who looked a little nervous. “What do you mean, Kuro?” **_I mean is that we just meet Kimoto-san and Kawasaki-san. Are you really willing to stay with Kimoto-san even if we’ve known him for only a couple of hours?_**

I smiled at Kuro affectionately before taking the dishes out to the customers. “Here are your dishes. Please enjoy your food and the rest of your day,” I smiled before walking away towards the kitchen. **_Rin! Are you going to answer me or will I have to take drastic measures?_** I chuckled softly before rubbing his ears. “We’ll stay there, but we wouldn’t actually sleep there until we get to know them more. Until then we’ll just pretend that we sleep there for now. Don’t worry Kuro,” I whispered, still rubbing behind his ears. I watched as he relaxed at my statement.

He must have been that worried about the prospect of sleeping at a stranger’s house. I stepped back to wash my hands once more before I washed the dishes in the sink. _They may not have a lot of customers, but man there are a lot of dirty dishes!_ As I washed them, I could feel Kimoto-san watching me as he cleaned the counter.

I ignored his staring knowing that he was curious, but at the same time refused to question me. I respected him for that. I didn’t want to explain that I was the son of Satan to anyone, much less these people who I might consider friends in the future.

Rising the soapy studs of soap off the plates Akira walked into the room. “The last customers just left. Once you guys are done cleaning you guys can leave. I’ll clean the other room,” she stated before walking back out.

I raised an eyebrow before looking at Kuro. He shrugged before jumping off the table he was sitting on. He sat on top of my things, his tails waving in the air as he waited for us to finish. **_Rin after we reach Kimoto-san’s house I’m going to look for a place for us to sleep at. Then I’ll come and get you once Kimoto-san goes to sleep._** I nodded at I finished the last of the dishes. “Kimoto-san are you finished?” I asked as I dried my hands on the rag hanging from the wall.

“I’m done. Go check if Kawasaki-san needs your help,” he ordered before turning away. Frowning slightly I walk into the front of the restaurant where Kawasaki-san was fixing a table before looking up at my approach.

“Did you guys finish cleaning in the kitchen?”

“Yes. Kimoto-san asked me to check if you needed any help.”

“No, I’m fine. The both of you can go home. I’ll lock up before going home.” I nodded before walking away. Kimoto-san raised an eyebrow at me. “She says we can go home while she locks up,” I replied to his silent question. He nodded before pulling off his hat. “Grab your things and follow me.”

Grabbing my bag, I followed Kimoto-san out the back door as Kuro sat on my shoulder watching our surroundings. I discreetly checked our surroundings as I followed slightly behind Kimoto-san. If demons decided to attack I would be able to protect him. The neighborhood was better than most areas which were abandoned.

The streets were clean as the houses glowed with the light from inside them. There was a small apartment complex which ironically was next to a church. **_We should be careful around this church. Who knows what they’ll do if they figured out your heritage._** I smiled slightly at Kuro’s warning. It was nice to have him; better than being on my own knowing that I would most likely get into trouble.  

The apartment complex was a pale blue with their doors painted black, brass numbers hanging under the eyehole on the door. Stairs lead up to the upper levels of the five-story apartment complex. The first floor held a small office which led to other two other offices connected to it before the apartment rooms itself showed themselves.

 Kimoto-san climbed the stairs to the third floor, veering to the right. I followed behind, watching the area warily as he stopped at room 37. He unlocked the door without a word as he stepped through without looking back. Hesitantly I stepped over the threshold feeling nothing before I closed the door behind me. I locked it before taking off my shoes and placing them next to Kimoto-san’s shoes. Heading down the small hallway I stepped into the living room.

The living room itself was small, two doors on the front wall as another door was on the left. The living room had a beige couch facing the TV sitting across from it as a red-brown table sat between them. A small table dresser the color of blood was on the right side of the couch framing a vase full of white roses. The walls were blue in color before an opening on the right led to the kitchen.

I simply stood there as Kimoto-san walked out of the kitchen, a cup of tea in hand. “Welcome to my small home. Luckily for you I have a spare key,” Ayaki stated as he threw me a key. “Your room is that door on the left. You can leave your stuff in there while I grab you a cup of tea.”

I stared after him silently. _He’s so blunt._ **_Rin come on leave your things in the room. We don’t want Kimoto-san to become suspicious._**  I sighed resignedly as I walked to the room.  Opening the door, the first thing I saw was the medium size bed covered in black bed covers. A dresser stood on the left as a small dresser resided next to the bed holding a lamp. On the wall of the door, another door sat close by; most likely the closet. Other than that the room was bare besides the bare necessity.

I left my bag near the door before going into the living room where Kimoto-san waited, sipping his tea. Another cup was across from him. I took a seat across from him, sipping my tea silently without question. Kuro sat next to me watching Kimoto-san.

Kimoto-san didn’t say anything the whole time, never looking at me. “After you finish your tea go to bed. We have work tomorrow. Have a good night, Okumura,” Ayaki said before standing up and going into the other room.

I sighed once more before taking another sip. _I guess living here will take some getting used to it seems._


	4. Chapter 4

Rin's POV 

 

I sneaked quietly back into my room as I watched Kimoto-san’s room. I refused to wake him up just because I was careless in trying to reach my room.  As I reached the door of my room I strolled in as I continued to watch Kimoto-san’s room door. Carefully, I shut the door before walking towards the bed. Relaxing slightly at the fact that I reached my room without awakening Kimoto-san I laid myself on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It only has been one day since I started living here. Things were very slowly progressing from the first night.

Even though I haven’t slept in this room I appreciated the careful effort of Kimoto-san and Kawasaki-san. I was slowly learning about Ayaki and Akira despite the little information I was gathering; though it has only been two days. It might be me but it seemed that they were hiding who they are. They were cautious of what they said around me though they were friendly towards me in a professional way.

I closed my eyes as I heard Kimoto-san’s footsteps in the living room. Waiting a few minutes I pretended to get up. Discarding my clothes I changed into a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. Running a hand through my blue-black hair I walked out of the room. “Good morning Kimoto-san,” I murmured as I went into the kitchen.

“Good morning Okumura. What are you doing up so early in the morning?” Ayaki questioned a cup of tea in hand. “I’m going to make breakfast before we head to work,” I answered while gathering the ingredients.

“You don’t need to do that. I was going to make breakfast this morning since you just moved here only a day ago.”

“I don’t mind making breakfast. You cook a lot more than I do at work. This is the least I could do while I’m staying here,” I explained as I started to cook.  

Ayaki-san didn’t reply after my response just simply watched me in silence. Focusing my attention to the food, the knowledge of being stared at lessened. Once breakfast was done, I served it at the table Kimoto-san sat drinking his tea. Eating in silence was a little strange since usually Yukio would be complaining to me about my schoolwork.

Pushing thoughts of Yukio away I continued my focus on eating. It wasn’t long when Ayaki-san broke the silence. “Okumura can I ask you something?”

Raising my head I stared at him quietly. What could he want to know? “What is it Kimoto-san?” He frowned at the title, but didn’t comment on it. “Why did you run away?”

I winced internally. _How did he guess that I ran away?_ “I don’t understand what you’re asking,” I replied, feigning ignorance. He frowned further at my response. “Don’t play with me Okumura. It’s obvious that you ran away from home. I’m not questioning what’s going on in your life. I just want to know why you left your home.”

I put the chopsticks down on the table without a word. _What can I tell him? I can’t tell him that I’m Satan’s son. But at the same time I don’t want to say that everyone in my life hates me._ I felt something ruffling my hair. I looked up to see Kimoto-san ruffling my hair with a quiet smile. “You don’t need to answer me now though I would like an answer at one point while you’re here. Just forget my question for now we need to head to work,” he said before getting up from the table.

I nodded before collecting the plates and taking them to the sink. Washing them my thoughts filled up my mind for the time being. _Why is he asking me about running away? Usually people don’t ask that until much later. Then again not everyone follows rules of questioning. I know that he said it was alright for me not to answer, but why do I feel like I should answer him soon. Is it due to the fact that he’s giving me a roof that will stay over my head for the time being?_

Drying my hands with the rag I leave it back in its place beforewalking back into my room to grab a jacket. Slipping on my black jacket that I usually wore I headed for the front door. Pulling on my shoes, Kuro jumped onto my head.

“Are you ready Okumura?” Ayaki said, pulling on his own shoes. I nodded my head as my response. Grabbing the keys from the bowl Ayaki walked out the door with me behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

** Yukio’s POV **

 It has been two days since I last saw Nii-chan. I usually don’t see him enough due to work, but I always know that I will see him in our dorm room. His bed has remained untouched and I’m starting to worry. He’s always here sleeping when he’s ditching class but on the few rare occasions that I come to the dorm during the day, he’s not here.  

_Where is Nii-san? This isn’t like him._ Frowning due from the absence of my brother’s presence, I leave the room to go search for him. Maybe I will find him somewhere else sleeping. Walking down the halls, I check the classrooms briefly, but knowing my brother he won’t be in any of them.  Checking outside around campus, I still see no presence of Rin anywhere. _Where are you Nii-chan?_

As I continue my search for my brother, the worry begins to build as I still can’t find him anywhere on campus. My frown deepens as the sun begins to set and still no sign of Rin anywhere. Slowly I return to the door as the sun continues to set. _One more day. If I can’t find Nii-chan by then I will talk to Mephisto about this._

** Rin’s POV **

The day has been long as I continued to prepare the dishes for the customers. “Okumura! Are you falling asleep?” Ayaki yelled from the stove, glaring at me.

I chuckled nervously while I cut the vegetables. “Sorry Kimoto-san! It’s just been a long day,” I replied as I placed the cut vegetables into the soup. Kimoto-san stared at me briefly before giving me his back once more. “After you’re done with that soup take a 15 minute break and while you’re at it eat something to wake you up. I can’t have my assistant dropping off while cooking.”

I smiled tiredly. “Yes Kimoto-san.” He didn’t say anything to my reply just focused on his current dish that he was making for the customer. The silence in the room was pleasant before Kawasaki-san waltz into the room.

“Are you finished with the dish Okumura?” she asked walking towards me. Stirring the soup a bit more I grabbed another soup to take a quick sample. Tasting it I nodded my head as I grabbed a bowl and filled it with the soup. “Here you go Kawasaki-san. I’m going to take a quick break now,” I replied washing my hands in the sink. She gave a nod before leaving again with the dish.

Going into the small break room in the back of the restaurant, I fell into the chair at the small table. Rubbing my face in exhaustion briefly I pushed myself off the chair before walking towards the fridge. I pulled out a small bottle of juice and apple before kicking the door shut gently. Returning to my seat I drank from the bottle staring at the wall. I closed my eyes before taking a bite from the apple. **Rin? Are you okay?** Opening my eyes I turn to Kuro who was sitting on the table watching me. “I’ll be fine Kuro. I’m just tired with all the customers we had today.  I’ll be my old self soon once I get some sleep. Just you wait!” I smiled rubbing him behind his ear. He purred in happiness. Glancing at the clock I quickly finished the apple I was eating before washing my hands again at the small sink.

Taking the juice with me I returned to the kitchen only to find Kawasaki-san and Kimoto-san both sitting on the kitchen counter. “Okumura! Come on! We need to get going!” Kawasaki-san yelled with a smile on her face. Cocking my head to the side,” What for Kawasaki-san? What about the customers?”

Kimoto-san chuckled before poking Kawasaki-san on the arm.  She grinned before turning to me. “We’re celebrating for the success of the restaurant! As well as your growing comments of happy customers who eat the food you prepare!”

I felt my jaw drop at the reasons before I felt the slow ride of a blush creeping on. “Are you serious Kawasaki-san?!” I exclaimed putting down the juice on the counter.  Kimoto-san laughed as Kawasaki-san jumped off the counter to hug me. “Of course I’m serious!” she yelled, ruffling my hair. “Leave some of your things. We’re going to go eat out together!”

I stared at her briefly before Kimoto-san pushed me forward. “Go before she goes onto a rant,” he chuckled. I didn’t reply as I went to do what they said. Reaching the small locker I had, I hanged my apron and hat. Taking off the clips from my hair I placed them in the small basket in there before grabbing my sword and putting it on. Closing the door I returned to the kitchen.

“Took you long enough Okumura! Let’s go!” Akira yelled, pulling me out of the room with Ayaki and Kuro following behind. For the first time since I left the academy I laughed along with Akira in excitement of celebrating together.

* * *

 

I watched as Akira and Ayaki talked animatedly about the restaurant while eating my own food. “Okumura!” Akira whined,” Laugh some more!” I smiled when Akira pouted. “I don’t believe that the other customers would want another person laughing to the already loud duo. I’m good just watching you guys have fun.”

Kimoto-san bopped me on the head with a grin. “Have fun before you end up regretting it.” I rolled my eyes with a smile before we heard an “aww”.  We all turn to stare at the waitress that returned to our table. “All of you are such a cute family!” she squealed with a grin,” Is there anything else I can get you?”

“I’ll take another glass of sake and tea for Akira and Rin. Maybe another bowl of rice would be nice too,” Ayaki-san answered with a grin. The waitress blushed before bowing then left. When the waitress was back in the room Akira-san and I laughed. Ayaki-san stared at us like we grew another head.

“Poor girl! Don’t you have any idea the effect you have on the female species?” Akira laughed as she leaned against the chair for support.

“I don’t think he realizes it yet! Are you sure you’re aware of yourself Ayaki-san?” I chuckled before running a hand through my hair.  Ayaki-san glared at us. “It’s not my fault! Besides maybe she was blushing because of Rin here!”

That only caused us to laugh even more as Ayaki-san blushed. He muttered under his breath when the waitress returned. I smiled when Ayaki-san thanked her which caused her to blush. When she handed me my tea I gave her a smile. “Thank you.”

This ended up causing her to blush darker. Ayaki-san gave me a triumph glance before drinking his sake. Akira-san giggled before accepting her tea. “Is there anything else you need?” the waitress asked.

“No thank you,” Akira-san replied as Ayaki-san and I shook our head. She nodded her head before leaving us once more. “I told you!” Ayaki-san stated before taking another swing of sake. I eyed the level of sake left in his glass.

“Kimoto-san I believe you should eat that rice you ordered. We wouldn’t want a hangover chef working tomorrow nagging about the light and having a headache all day,” I teased which caused Akira to giggle again while Ayaki-san glared at me.

“Mind your own business Okumura,” Kimoto-san said but started eating the rice nonetheless. Akira grinned at me before drinking from her tea. “Make sure you two get home safely. I wouldn’t want to find out that my chefs went missing,” Akira muttered before taking another drink of her tea.

I just smiled as we waited for Kimoto-san to finish his rice. He just glared at us the whole time before leaving money to pay for the food. “Let’s go Okumura. We’re leaving now. I don’t want Akira brainwashing you into anything else,” he grumbled before pulling me along. I waved at Akira who stayed behind before following Kimoto-san.

I smiled with Kuro when Kimoto-san started ranting about Kawasaki-san.   _Maybe staying with them won’t be so bad after all._


	6. Chapter 6

** Yukio’s POV **

The worry over Nii-chan’s absence has continued to increase the longer his absence remained missing. It’s the end of the week and Nii-chan hasn’t showed up since. Neither has Kuro who is usually with Rin when he’s not in class. Something is wrong and so far there has been nothing that I could do. Not even the Cram students I’m teaching have noticed Rin’s disappearance. Not that they have cared so far.  

Moving in the lower sections of the school I tried to see if Nii-chan could be hiding there with no luck so far. Some of my classmates who stayed at the school would glance at me before returning to what they were doing.

Sighing angrily, I decided to move to the higher level of the school. Checking every room, closet and storage closet that I could open with still no result of Rin being anywhere. Running my hand through my hair I stalk down the hall checking the rooms one more time in case I missed him.

“Who are you looking for Yukio?”

Startled I turned to see Mephisto standing behind me. “It’s nothing important,” I replied pushing back my glasses. Mephisto grinned before tipping back his hat. “I believe that you’re looking for someone. Come,” he stated before walking towards his office.

I stared at him before following behind. He wasn’t going to let it go until he got the answers he wanted. There was no telling what he planned on doing with the information that I’m about to provide. Maybe he will help with the search for Nii-chan since I can’t do this alone.

Walking through the door of his office, the door closed shut as Mephisto sat in his seat drinking tea as usual with amusement in his eyes and a grin. Sitting in the chair in front of the desk he stared at me. “Who are you looking for Yukio?”

Pushing back my glasses I looked him in the eye. “I’m looking for Rin.” He raised an eyebrow before setting down his cup. “Why are you looking for Rin?”

“He’s missing.”

“I see. Where have you looked?” Mephisto asked raising the cup once more.

“The entire campus of the school, I can’t seem to find him. I’m used to him going missing for a day or two before seeing him but it’s been a week.”    

“Yukio just focus on teaching the Cram students and less on trying to find your brother,” he stated. I rose from the seat in anger. “Mephisto, how can you expect me to focus on teaching when my brother is missing?!” I yelled.

Mephisto seemed unfazed by my outburst. “I’ll see what I can do to help find Rin. The Council wouldn’t take it too kindly with the fact of your brother missing. Now if you’ll excuse me I must inform them of his disappearance and some other matters that I must attend to. Goodbye Yukio.” Mephisto grinned before disappearing.

Scowling as I let myself out and headed to go teach the Cram students.

** Mephisto’s POV **

Standing in the small office of the building I sat myself in the chair, my feet propped up against the desk. I glanced through some of the files on the desk to see any abnormal activities occurring in the surrounding area.

The sound of the door opening alerted me to someone’s entrance. “Mephisto what are you doing here?”

“I must talk to you and Akira about a particular person in the vicinity,” I grinned looking up at Ayaki.

** Rin’s POV **

I walked out of the kitchen to look for Akira-san before finding her at the counter of the bar. “Akira-san, do you know where Ayaki-san has gone? I can’t seem to find him,” I questioned before standing in front of her.

Akira glanced up at me before answering. “He went out to take care of some business. He’ll be back soon. Besides today has been a slow day so far.” I nodded before taking a seat at the counter. Akira-san silently handed me a glass of juice. Taking it and muttering a ‘thank you’ I stared out the window as people walked on by.

It was a Thursday and the day has been unusually slow for today. Most of the time today, we would have been full of customers before it started to calm down at this hour. I sighed before drinking the juice in silence. “Rin, can you start with recording the stocks of food we have? I want to know if we need to order anything.”

I turned to see Kawasaki-san putting things away as she waited for my answer. It was unusual to start recording stocks this early. “Of course Kawasaki-san,” I replied before getting off the seat and into the back room where all our food was kept.


	7. Chapter 7

** Akira’s POV **

 Walking towards the office near the back of the restaurant I glanced behind me to make sure Rin was in the storage room. Finding him missing for the time being I walked in before closing the door. My eyes landed on Mephisto who claimed Ayaki’s seat of the small office. I narrowed my eyes as he grinned at me like he always does when he has something up his sleeve.

Taking a seat next to Ayaki I crossed my arms waiting for one of them to speak. When neither did I glared at Mephisto. “What could be going on to make you present us with your presence?” I stated as I watched for any unexpected movements from Mephisto.

Mephisto grinned at my question before taking his feet off the desk. Looking at me before turning to Ayaki his grinned was wiped off his face. The look of seriousness in his eyes didn’t bode well. “I hear you have a new cook,” Mephisto stated abruptly.

I narrowed my eyes even further. “We do,” I answered still leaving my arms cross. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Is his name by any chance Okumura Rin?”

I felt myself tense at his question. Mephisto knows about Rin? What does Rin have to do with Mephisto’s unexpected meeting? “What are you not telling us Mephisto?” Ayaki retorted, glaring at the man in front of him. I noticed the slight look of protectiveness is his eyes.

Mephisto laughed as he brought up a cup of tea into his hands. “I simply want to inform you about Okumura Rin. There are some things you should know before I ask you about a request.”

“That request being what?” Ayaki questioned as he frowned when Mephisto took a sip rather than answering. “I’ll tell you but you must know about Rin.”

“Just get to the point Mephisto! We don’t have all day,” I demanded listening into the other room to make sure Rin didn’t hear us. That would be the last thing I would want to happen.

“Okumura Rin is the son of Satan to put it bluntly. He also has a twin brother named Okumura Yukio who attends at True Cross Academy where he is an exorcist training new exwires in the True Cross Cram School. It was recently that Rin was charged with only having 6 months to become an exorcist or they will kill him but with the discovery of his birthright by some of his classmates he was isolated. That being said Rin has disappeared from the school where currently his brother has been trying to find him with no success until I found him and got him to tell me. Since he is in your care at the moment I want both of you to start training Rin in controlling his flames and becoming an exorcist. I don’t want his location to be found until I demand so. So I want you to move further away from the academy in where you both can train Rin without worrying of being found. I do caution though to have your guard up since I have to report his disappearance he will be looked for. Am I understood?”

“So you want to use him as a weapon?” I questioned my mind still processing the information. Mephisto just grinned before responding. “Will you two train him or not?”

I turned to Ayaki who had determination and protectiveness in his eyes. He must have seen something similar to mine when he smiled in response. “We will. Not get out of our office!” he ordered before glaring at Mephisto who simply grinned again before disappearing.

“What do you think about this Akira?” he murmured staring off at the wall.

I stared at him not sure how to answer. In all honesty I don’t know how I felt about the fact that Rin is the son of Satan, but it doesn’t change the fact of who he is. I’m sure that many have called him a monster without pulling away the fact that Rin is simply Rin.

“Ayaki I want to help him. I don’t know about the fact that he is Satan’s son but Rin is still Rin regardless. I have the feeling that he’s used to being called a monster and I hate just simply thinking about what he has to go through on his own with that fact. If Rin needs to become an exorcist then I want to help him,” I replied feeling my chest swell with emotion.

Ayaki chuckled before standing up. “I was thinking the same thing. Let’s go find him and tell him. He has a right to know.”

Nodding I stood up and we both left the office into the storage room. Rin was struggling to put back a box that was taller than him. Ayaki went and helped him place the box back. “Thanks Kimoto-san. What are you guys doing here?” Rin asked fixing the pins that were holding back his bangs from his face.

“We need to talk to you,” I answered noticing the slight widen of Rin’s eyes. He nodded before following behind me to the small break room. Taking a seat Rin looked at the both of us as he fiddled with his hands.

“First off I guess that you need to know is that Kimoto-san and I are exorcists. We are usually the ones that go out of the city to deal with them if there is ever a need for it. But most of the time we’re just here completing orders. While I’m sure that you’re wondering why we have a shop open is to better protect the people from demons. The whole place is protected in which if they stay here at least five minutes the protection follows them.

We know who you really are from Pheles Mephisto who I’m sure you already know and meet.  We know that you are the son of Satan and before you say anything that knowledge doesn’t change our view of you. You’re simply Okumura Rin exwire in training. We want to help you become an exorcist like you want to be. We’ll move the restaurant far from the school so we can train you without being seen. You’ll still work here as a cook but we’ll be training you on the side. Will you accept our offer?” I questioned giving him a reassuring smile.

“You’re not lying about training me?” Rin asked as sadness clouded his eyes. Ayaki moved and ruffled his hair in affection. “We’re not lying Rin. Are you going to come with us or not?” Ayaki grinned.

“Yeah!” Rin yelled his eyes misting over a bit. I laughed before hugging him. “We still have to run for a bit to get the word out that we’re moving the restaurant. Until then you’ll still be cooking as I find a new location and home for us to live in. Does that sound fair?”

I felt him nod. “Okay good. Now go back to cooking I need to reopen the store for the moment. I’m sure people are wondering why it’s says we’re closed,” I replied leaving them to open the store.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Rin’s POV**

It has been a week since the conversation with Kimoto-san and Kawasaki-san. While it has not changed our interactions with each other they still have been protective. I don’t mind but there is only so much before I end up exploding with the growing frustration with my limited freedom. With that aside we have informed our customers about the new location of the restaurant. Now we’re having the grand opening of the restaurant today.

Before decorating the restaurant to our tastes we included protective symbols onto the furniture and wall before putting anything in place. While the place was much larger than it was before, our regular customers have continued returning along with some new ones that can be seen through the windows. The walls were a pale blue compared to the white it was before. The tables were much larger in case big groups decided to come in. Different paintings hanged off the wall where they cover the symbols from view.

Half of the restaurant ended up turning into a bar when we found out some customers were into drinking and didn’t like to go far from home after doing some research on the people. The bar was longer that it was before with its own register which included acceptance of credit cards. The stools had support for the back along with bigger cushions. The walls on the bar section were painted a soft green matching the cushions of the stools. We had more options for the alcohol in hope for more increased sales once we open.

The kitchen was much the same as the one before with more expanses for cooking, a larger food storage and fridge along with a new styled break room. We had to hire a few more people in order to function but everything was well; especially with the fact that the restaurant was within walking distant for both homes.  

The hangers outside were still a red color covering more with the new tables for the front porch. The sign on top the double doors read **Shadowy Midnight** with another sign underneath saying **Grand Opening.** Taking a deep breath I waited along with Kimoto-san as people ordered before we could start cooking.

“What do you think of the new place Okumura?” Kimoto-san questioned standing near the small rectangle window where orders would be placed.

I smiled in response as I heard the other cooks talk among themselves. “I like it how it turned out. I’m just hoping that we end up having more customers than before. It’s sometimes nice having a lot of work.”

Kimoto-san chuckled before grabbing the orders that arrived. Silently handing me one I started to work on the order without saying a word. Focusing all my attention onto the food I didn’t realize that I was being stared at by the other chefs until I glanced up.

“Is something the matter?” I questioned resuming cutting the vegetables. One of the chefs chuckled. “No nothing is the matter. Just simply that we are….intrigued by the fact of how focused you are with cooking. We haven’t seen anyone like that since coming here. How old are you anyways?”

As I finished the order by placing it on a tray I grabbed another order before starting the process all over again. “I’m fifteen,” I answered as I cut the mushrooms into small pieces.

“Seriously! Is this true Chef Kimoto-san?!” the man questioned while placing his own food onto plates before leaving them on a tray. Kimoto-san looked up towards us before turning his stare to me. I shrugged with a smile tuning them out with the dish in front of me.

“Okumura is fifteen alright. Just don’t let his seriousness in the kitchen fool you. He’s still rash and dense at times.”

“Kimoto-san!” I yelled glaring at him before taking out the cooked vegetables. Kimoto-san simply laughed as he continued cooking.

* * *

 

**(Time Skip- Night Time)**

Walking into the restaurant I headed for the double doors to lock them. Once they were secured I closed the curtains of the windows so no one will be able to tell if we are open or not. Scratching the back of my neck I strode to the bar’s register opening it. As I took the yen out I recorded the amount for each and how much in total we had in general.

Glancing towards the kitchen I kneeled to the ground prying open the small cabinet where a small safe hid. Punching in the five digit code I placed the yen into the safe before locking the safe once more then the cabinet. Standing up I went for the kitchen while turning off the lights of both sections of the restaurant.

“Kawasaki-san everything is locked and turned off as you asked,” I said stepping into the break room where everyone stood. “Thank you Okumura. You can change before we go home,” Kawasaki-san replied with a smile. I grinned as I went to my locker. Taking off the hat and apron I placed them in their place.

“Wait you two go home together?” one of the chefs questioned his bag over his shoulder. I took my blazer and pulled it on before slinging on the blade onto my back. Kawasaki-san laughed.

“Okumura actually lives with Kimoto when he was first hired. It was only recently that he was put into our care. You have nothing to worry about Takatsuki-san,” Kawasaki-san replied. I laughed before putting my hand onto his shoulder.

“Besides Takatsuki-san she is much older than I am which doesn’t appeal to me,” I grinned when Akira glared at me.  Takatsuki-san laughed before heading home. Akira-san hit me upside the head when Ayaki-san stared at us with no expression.

“Must you kill his brain cells Akira? We need to train him to become an exorcist and he will need his brain cells if he’s to achieve his goal,” Ayaki sighed as he shrugged on his jacket. Akira rolled her eyes while taking her own coat.

“Come on you two we have somewhere to go at the moment.” Kimoto-san and I shared a look before following behind Kawasaki-san. I laughed when Akira-san pouted in response when she glanced behind her to see us grinning.

Kimoto-san rolled his eyes as I jogged to walk next to Kawasaki-san before following my lead and walking next to her on her other side. “So….where are we going?” I questioned as Kuro walked towards us before jumping onto my shoulder.

“We’re going to start training you but first we need to teach you on controlling your flames. You won’t be much use if you can’t control it.”

“I understand. When are we going to start?”

“Tonight obviously,” Kimoto-san grinned walking further ahead of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some things are wrong. Also, I'm not sure if how the conversations between chefs go about so I just made it up. Just let me know about something (that includes errors).
> 
> \--ShyReader


	9. Chapter 9

**Rin's POV**

 

I continued to follow Kawasaki-san and Kimoto-san as they lead the way to our training site. The streets were dark and empty with only a few lampposts lighting the way. The houses were dark the further we walked down the street.

“Kawasaki-san, where are we going that we need to travel so far from home?” I questioned as my hands hid in my pant pockets to remain warm. Kimoto-san ruffled my hair the same time Kawasaki-san answered. “We’re going to a secret training house that only Ayaki and I use. We chose it far from home only to give more privacy in case a demon decides to follow us. Though the likelihood of a demon following is low since most of the time they simply attack.”

“So we’re going to this house not just because it protects us from danger but as well as the people living around us who may accidently become involved?”

“That’s right kid. Maybe you’ll get this after all,” Ayaki grinned when I glowered at his last comment. Akira just sighed at our small bickering before stopping at one of the houses. This one was completely isolated from the others with the stone walls surrounding the perimeter. Double doors were the only entrance from what I could see.

Kawasaki-san placed her hand in the circle between the doors uttering a chant. Removing her hand she nodded at Kimoto-san who did the same thing. I watched silently when both turned to me. “Since this gate only allows people who have been ingrained into the walls we have to get you in as well. When I mean ingrained I meant touch not actually chopping something off of you and placing it in the wall. Usually we don’t need to chant to enter but since it’s been a while we will need to. Place your hand in the circle Rin while Akira and I chant.”

I placed my hand inside the circle with Akira’s and Ayaki’s voice surrounding us. A warm sensation caressed my hand as it pulsed before fading. A sharp slap against my shoulder startled me. “The gate will now recognize you so you can come and train whenever you want.”

“What about Kuro? Will the Wall recognize him?” I pressed scratching Kuro’s head while waiting for a response.

Akira laughed before smacking me upside my head. “Since Kuro is always with you it will let him in. Besides Kuro was on you when you had your hand scanned. Though it wasn’t the only thing that it scanned….”

Raising an eyebrow at that Ayaki shook his head. “You don’t want to know. Come now and we’ll show you around.”

Ayaki pushed the door open before holding it for us to enter. Stepping through the threshold I could feel the air buzz with energy. This place was heavily protected much more than I expected. The house in front of us was the same as the rest; two stories tall with a porch then the stone walkway leading to the gate. The house was a light blue color with a black roof as windows were the color of the grass growing off to the side of the house. The booming sound resonated behind us before it was silent once more. Akira pushed me forward with a smile as Ayaki walked ahead of us.

“Don’t be afraid. This place is yours too,” she grinned softly before walking through the door. I stared at her retreating form before returning back to my senses. “I’m not afraid! I was simply admiring everything!” I shouted after her, closing the door behind me.

“Sure whatever you say Rin. Normally I would show you around but we need to start your training. Come along.” Huffing in slight annoyance I bound after her with Kuro snickering when I hit my head on a beam. Rubbing my forehead to help soothe the pain Ayaki glanced at me. “We’ve only just got here and you’re already injuring yourself. We’re not even training yet!” he exasperated before taking a look. “It’s not bad but we should lather it in something just in-case. Come on and try not to hurt yourself again please.”

Pouting I followed him, making sure not to injure myself any further. Stepping down some stairs we entered through a door. The room was a huge training ground. A majority of the space was empty for training with caged target ranges as various weapons hanged from the walls and shelves.

“This is where you are going to be training. When it comes to learning that will be upstairs but here we’re going to help you control your flames, enhance your training with the katana and target training along with physical training. Usually we don’t train in combat but Akira and I are the only ones who do. We can’t always rely on chanting or others all the time.”

I nodded as Akira waved me over. “As we’re focusing on controlling your flames that’s what we’re going to be working on first before moving onto basic training in combat.” Tilting my head to the candles on the floor between us I raised my eyes to her. “Am I supposed to light specific candles with my own will?” I questioned sitting crossed legged on the hard floor.

“What do you know, you are smart after all.”

“Akira-san! Don’t mock me!” She rolled her eyes before moving towards the target practice. “I wasn’t mocking you. I was making an observation.”

Growling at her I turned my attention back to the candles. Staring at the candle in the middle I focused everything I could while ignoring the other two. I continued to stare at the wick that slowly seemed it was about to light before my name was called.

“Rin get your butt over here. I need to treat your forehead before you can even start.” Glowering at him in annoyance I went where he was standing. Once I stood in front of him he flicked my forehead. “Why did you flick me on the forehead!?” I yelled rubbing it.  

“It was for the glare. Now hold still,” Ayaki ordered as he lathered my forehead with ointment. When he finished he bandaged it before tying the ends. He grinned as he pushed me back to the candles. Sighing I resumed my position from before and concentrated. My stare at the candle was so intent that instead of lighting it they melted, covering the ground in wax.

Akira and Ayaki both laughed when they turned to stare at me. “You have a long way to go kid!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Yukio’s POV**

Months, months since the last time I’ve seen Nii-san ever since his disappearance occurred. Yet the search for him has lessened as the days went by. My cram students have been notified of Rin’s disappearance when a month has gone—the only one who showed any concern when I announced this was Shiemi. It disappointed me to see that his classmates didn’t show much concern for his whereabouts. Despite wanting to hate them for not caring enough I understood what they were going through. I’ve thought of my own brother as a monster like the rest of my students. I am as guilty as the rest of them for Nii-san’s disappearance. While I continued to teach my students and kept my appearance I could feel myself slipping. My desperation for finding Rin continued to grow the longer he remained missing.

Which lands to where I am now, roaming the streets in search for the only family I have left in the world. The area around the school has already been searched from the beginning of the search party that resulted with no answers. So I ventured further into the city hoping to find my lost brother in hope to show how much I regretted my actions. I couldn’t lose him—I wouldn’t be able to survive on my own without him.

Checking the back alleys of the area I was currently in, my footsteps echoed into the darkness the further I went in looking for any sign of life. It only ended in vain when nothing but trash and filth littered on the wet ground. Letting out a disappointed sigh in finding nothing I continued my search making sure not to be caught by my fellow comrades on their patrol. I didn’t want to give them reason that I wasn’t fit to continue teaching or work if they saw me roaming the streets so late at night on my own.

Taking a left from where the patrol group were currently investigating I picked up my pace to place distance between us. Taking another turn after a few blocks I could feel a presence behind me. Pulling out my gun from my sling hanging against my waist I glanced behind me to see no one. Looking away I continued to feel the presence following behind as I advanced into the back alleys of the shop market.

Quickly I turned the corner my gun against my chest as I hid behind a small alcove. Waiting for the presence to approach closer I stepped out with my gun raised in which the hooded figure froze in place. “Who are you?” I pressed cocking the gun as I waited tensely. The figure chuckled in response to my question. I paused as the chuckled registered. “Mephisto?”

“It seems you found out after all.” Mephisto pulled back the hood from his head. Lowering the gun I let out an exasperated sigh, glowering slightly as he remained silent. “What are you doing following me Pheles?”

He grinned at my inquiry as he stepped closer to where I stood. “I was out taking a midnight stroll when I happened to see you walking off in the distance. I decided to pursue after you worried for your well-being since you are all by yourself. To be exact what are you doing here on your own?”

My eyes narrow at his prying question and vague answer. He shouldn’t have been able to find me unless he was following me since the beginning. “That’s none of your concern. You should head back before they grow suspicious of _you_.”

I received a grin in result to my suggestion. “Are you by any chance looking for Rin?” I felt myself stiffen as I could feel his eyes on me. No one can know that I’m still looking for Rin; they will only end up giving me a different assignment to distract me. Yet knowing Pheles he always ends up finding out the information regardless of my efforts to hide it. “What is it to you?” I offered instead of a direct answer.

“If you are then I would suggest looking at the eastern section from the school. Perhaps someone overlooked something.” Remaining motionless I simply watched him in hope to determine whether he was just offering a suggestion or has something else planned. Given the short conversation between us I could see no foul play being hinted. The only option now is to actually consider his option. “Why do you think that?”

Pheles smirked once more before taking a step back. “I would love to stay and chat about possible places but I have work I must attend to. I give you my condolences on finding your brother Yukio.” Within a blink of an eye he disappeared from sight. Glaring at the spot where Mephisto once stood I turned my back my mind focused on getting to the eastern section.

* * *

 

** Rin’s POV **

Concentrating on the blade in my hand I let a breath out as my flames flickered light onto the unlit candles surrounding me. Retaking in the oxygen that left my lungs half of the candles’ light winked out before the rest followed afterwards. “You’ve improved greatly Rin. Good work on having better control over your flame. At the pace you’re going it shouldn’t take long before you can use your flame without thinking about it. Since you’ve accomplished this exercise let’s move onto your combat training,” Ayaki praised moving across the room picking up a short sword from the weapons’ wall.

Following after him I put away my blade before taking up a fighting stance. Kimoto-san eyed me before moving forward sword raised to the middle of his chest. Remaining where I was until he swung the sword at my head I lowered myself catching his wrist. Hitting the side of his arm I moved my leg to sweep under him landing another hit on his chest. Throwing him off I rushed forward throwing at kick aimed at his head. The sword sliced through the air as the blade met my skin—blood flowing out of the wound.

Gritting my teeth I aim for the hilt of the sword as I use my weight to throw him off once more. Jumping backwards in the air my feet landing in a crouch I bare my teeth at him. Ayaki grins before running at me. “Enough!”

My body froze in response to the voice before Ayaki collided into me causing us to topple to the ground. Ayaki swore before pulling himself off the floor. “What is it this time Akira?” Ayaki growled holding out a hand for me to grab—where I still remained on the hard floor. I pulled myself up before turning to stare at Akira.

“As much as I didn’t want to disturb your growing bond with each other we still have work tomorrow which means we have to cut training short today.”

Ayaki glowered at her before putting away the short sword back into place. He knew it would be a losing battle if he tried to argue with her. For some reason Akira had more control between the pair than Ayaki would probably have liked. “I’ll treat that cut on your arm Rin when we reach the top floor upstairs,” Akira offered.

I frowned as I glanced down on my arm, blood still oozing out. “Why not just treat it here? We do have a first aid kit down here you know?” Ayaki stated bluntly crossing his arms across his chest. Akira simply raised an eyebrow at him before going up the stairs without another word. I remained silent as Ayaki grabbed the first aid then worked on treating the cut. Wincing slightly at the sting of the disinfectant I glanced at the stairs before returning my eyes to Ayaki.

“Is something going on between the two of you that I should know about?” I questioned watching as he froze for a moment before resuming his work. He wouldn’t meet my eyes as he answered. “What makes you think that?”

I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I gave my reply. “Usually the both of you are normal with each other but for some reason these last two months there has only been tension between the two of you. You can’t say it’s nothing because the others at work have noticed as well. So are you going to trust me by telling me what is going on or will I have to figure it out myself?”

Kimoto-san wrapped my arm silently with bandages using a pair of scissors to cut off the excess then tying the ends. “We had a disagreement is all.” I raised an eyebrow at his answer. “If you actually believe that I’m going to take that as an answer then you are sorely mistaken.”

“Rin let it go. It’s none of your concern anyways. Akira and I will figure this out so don’t worry about it.”

“You’re fighting a lost cause Kimoto-san. Evading the question simply makes it seem a lot worse than it already is so either you actually tell me what is going on or I’ll ask Kawasaki-san. Your choice.”

Kimoto-san glared at me as he stood up. “I hate it when you use things we’ve taught you against us,” he muttered running a hand through his already tousled hair. I stood on my feet as I waited. “Damn you and your stubbornness.” I simply grin as we head up the stairs. “I’m telling you this now that it doesn’t change anything between Akira and I. Do you understand?” I nod my head solemnly as we leave the training ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rin's POV**

The constant labored breath escaped my lungs as I went through the motions with katana in hand. Sweat trickled down my neck to my back in a vain effort to cool off my heated skin despite the fresh air that was circulating within the air. Extending my arm before bending my right knee I held the position for as long as I could with my current strength would allow. Closing my eyes while remaining in the position I could hear the footsteps of Ayaki-san as he stepped into the training grounds.

“Rin we need you to come back to the restaurant. Tsubaki-san has suddenly fallen ill today and we’re short a chef. You can continue your training after work,” Ayaki ordered as he remained at the entrance of the stairs. Opening my eyes I sent him a glare before going upright as I placed my katana away.

“Hai.”

* * *

**Yukio's POV**

The only sound reaching my ears was the bang as the bullet projected onto the target 10 ft. away. Replacing the clip once it was empty I continued practicing my aim until it went empty once more like last time. Releasing the breath I was holding I turn to watch the ex-wires in their training. Smiling slightly at their progress I continued to watch with a sense of detachment.

During the weeks that passed with Rin’s disappearance my ex-wires’ expressions have turned from detachment to regret. Some would every now and then comment how they felt guilt over their treatment of Rin. While it didn’t excuse their behavior at least they were taking a step in the right direction. While they have grown in their strength I felt that I was close to locating Rin’s whereabouts only to end with disappointment.

Yet as I watch my ex-wires grow and improve in their skills it makes me wonder about Rin. How much would Rin have improved in his training if he was still with us instead of being missing for months? Guilt washed over me as I still watched over my ex-wires as they started to train against each other. Closing my eyes I try to push the guilt away with no avail. It seems that no matter how hard I try to push it away it returns stronger.

 _Rin where are you?_ A shaky breath escaped my lips as thoughts of my only family flashed my mind before blocking them away. I needed to focus or I will never be able to find him at the rate I’m going. Turning back to my target I pulled out another gun firing away at my target with a clear hard focus.

Just as I was able to enter a training mentality mindset sounds of footsteps echoed within the room. Pulling away once more an exorcist entered the room before heading towards my general direction. Once he was within my vicinity he gave me a smile.

“Exorcist Okumura Yukio you have been given a mission to deter a demon in the southern area of the academy. You have orders to deter this demon within the night along with your ex-wires as backup. Once that is done you are to return onto academy grounds until further notice.”

I nodded in acknowledgement of the order before the exorcist left the room. The training my ex-wires have been working on trickled to nothing as they stared in my direction. “I’m going to cut training short today. Go prepare for this mission and meet me at the front of the school at 8 tonight,” I ordered before leaving the room myself.

* * *

(hours-time skip)

* * *

 

I waited for my students by watching the very little stars that lit the sky aglow within the city limits. The sky was my only savoir in keeping the connection with the only family I have left. I knew the stars that I saw every night were the ones that Rin would also see if he watched the stars above.

The sound of multiple steps was my only clue to the presence of my students arriving. “Are you all ready?”

A chorus of yes was my answer to my question. Nodding without facing them I signaled for them to follow. “As you have already heard earlier today we need to perform an exorcism for a demon that is terrorizing the district we’re heading to right now. It was not mentioned how strong this demon is so keep your guards up unless I tell you otherwise. Is that clear?”

Everyone agreed once again before a smell hit all of us. Covering my face with my sleeve I pull out my gun from its hostler. Cursing under my breath I shouted,” Prepare yourselves!”

A cackle of a laugh echoed around us with sinister intent pouring into the air around us. A mass of black rushed towards us with blinding speed. Dodging to the left while shooting at the mass hoping to slow it down I briefed a glance to my students. They all moved out of the way while using their own weapons to deter the black entity.

The entity reared back laughing as it floated above us. Reloading my gun I continued to shoot while watching it slow down slightly in response. Its laughter continued before it moved to attack Shiemi. Cursing I watched as her familiar created a shield in front of her as she started to chant.

Running towards her while still firing while the others continued to use their weapons without any results. We’re doomed if this continues any longer. Reaching Shiemi’s side I watch as the bullets continue to have no further effect on the demon. It seemed like the demon was immune or simply too strong to be able to repelled our attacks the way it is doing right now.

Just as I was about to call for a retreat a blue flame wrapped itself around the demon burning it alive. It howled for the last time before it vanished, silence returned in its place. None of us moved in shock of what just happened. _What was that?_

A figure landed into a crouch before standing upright. I froze as my mind registered the appearance of the figure. Long blue-black hair covered over blue eyes that were contrasting against the pale skin. A black shirt covered the torso with a silver belt then held up black combat pants that hid into black combat boots. A long trench coat that reached the person’s knee flared out behind him as a katana was slung across the shoulder.

Feeling my throat close up in the sudden emotion of the person in front of me made my voice break. “Rin?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Rin's POV**

I wasn’t planning on saving them from the demon. My body moved on autopilot as I defeated the demon with ease. As I stood there, determining whether or not to leave, Yukio’s voice broke the silence. “Rin?”

I felt myself stiffen as the emotion behind my name processed through my brain. I turned to look at them as Ayaki and Akira approached the scene. Yukio looked happy and relieved as he moved to hug me. Seeing what he was doing, I moved back.

A flash of pain crossed his features before he stopped where he was standing. I knew that he most likely was feeling guilt and wanted to make sure I was actually standing in front of him. Yet I couldn’t let him. It didn’t change the fact of what he and the others have done.

“Rin, is everything alright?” Ayaki questioned, appearing behind me. “Yes, everything is alright. I was simply making sure that they were not harmed,” I answered when Kuro jumped onto my shoulder.

“Are we ready to go?” Akira asked as she appeared on the other side of me.

“Wait!” Yukio cried out, taking a step forward. “You can’t leave yet Rin. I…have so much I want to ask you.”

I turned to look at Akira and Ayaki who both shrugged. “Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Yukio questioned as he stood there.

“I’ve been living with Kimoto-san the whole time,” I answered vaguely, but still answering his question. I didn’t want to give him direct answers that he would be able to use them against me. I didn’t plan on going back, not know at least. There is still training that I need to complete.

“How have I not found you this whole time then?” Yukio pressed.

“That is not your concern,” Ayaki bluntly answered for me. “If Rin wishes for you to visit him he would have done so sooner but he hasn’t. Besides you all do not have the right to ask him of this with the way all of you have treated him.”

“Kimoto-san!” I yelled as another flashed of pain crossed Yukio’s expression along with everyone else. “We didn’t mean to treat him that way but he’s the son of Satan!” Bon yelled out as he glared at Ayaki and Akira.

“It changes nothing whom his father is in truth. He wants to defeat Satan as much as everyone else here yet the lot of you decided that pushing him away would do. Well, you are wrong and have lost not just a friend, but a fellow comrade. So do not tell me that his lineage is the only reason why you behaved as you have. Especially you Yukio,” Akira piped in with a glare.

“Kawasaki-san! Kimoto-san! Enough! We haven’t finished our work yet!” I yelled, working on controlling my emotions. I didn’t want to lose control much less in front of the people I wasn’t planning on seeing again.

Akira and Ayaki share a look before throwing a small smoke bomb at them. Ayaki grabbed me before they ran from the location with me. “What did you do to them?” I questioned as they continued to run. I couldn’t do much since Ayaki was carrying me.

“It only causes them to go unconscious. That is all we did, besides we still have work to do,” Akira said as she jumped onto the next building. I nodded as they moved further from the spot where I saved my brother and former classmates.

* * *

 

A few minutes have passed before Yukio woke up. He was on the ground as was everyone else around him. Sitting up quickly, he looked around to search for Rin to find him gone. Standing up quickly he looks around the area in hopes to finding him.

He just saw his brother after so many months and he let him escape him so quickly. Everyone else woke up as Yukio continued to look for his brother before helping him. They were feeling guilty after the two people explained what they have done wrong.

An hour has passed with no such luck of finding him. “We must leave. We’re done with our mission, we can look for Rin after we report,” Yukio said, feeling a pained feeling inside his chest. He really wanted to continue searching for his brother but he had to report this mission. Yukio didn’t plan on messing up with things going his way so far.

Silently, they all went back to the school with a feeling of dejection despite the mission. Yukio most of all hoped to see his brother again; he simply had to ask some questions of someone.


	13. Chapter 13

The walk back to the school campus was silent. No one said a word. Thoughts were being processed by each individual of what has happened tonight. They saw the one person they thought they’ll never see again. Yukio was the worse of the bunch. He just saw his brother after so many months of searching. He knew that he needed to talk to Mephisto about this. For some reason or another he felt that Mephisto was hiding something from him. While he knew that Mephisto didn’t have to tell him anything that he deemed wasn’t necessary yet it didn’t ease the feeling that something was occurring. He needed answers and the only way to get them is to ask directly from the pending source.

When they arrived at the school, they went through the entrance quietly. “Go back to your dorms. I’ll go report what happened tonight,” Yukio ordered in the same voice he used in class. They simply nodded their heads in agreement before going on to their separate ways. Yukio went straight for Mephisto’s office with quick haste. Reaching the door he knocked before it was opened by Mephisto himself. Usually Mephisto wouldn’t open the door himself; he would simply let the other person enter. “I knew you’ll show up. Come in.”

Yukio followed inside before Mephisto offered a seat that was conveniently in front of the desk. Once Mephisto reclaimed his seat with a grin, “Report what transpired during the mission,” he commanded.

Yukio followed the order. “We headed for the location where demon activity was occurring. The distance was about 1.5 miles from the school entrance when we were attacked. The ex-wires and I responded to the attack but we were overwhelmed for a moment of time. When we believed it would get worse, a blue flame appeared unexpectedly. It was only then that someone appeared and defeated the demon. The stranger ended up being Rin with two other individuals of unknown status. There was communication between us before all three knocked us unconscious before vanishing. Once we awoke we scouted the area in pertaining to finding them before we had no choice but to return here.”

Mephisto gathered all this information in, the grin still present much to Yukio’s annoyance. “Is that so? Was there anything else that you gathered from the interaction?”

“Rin is quite adept at fighting and has knowledge of exorcism and sword fighting from the implication of the two other individuals.” There was silence after the statement as both males were lost in their own thoughts. Mephisto was already aware of Rin’s progress as an exorcist. Yukio on the other hand was not. He could feel the pain well within his chest as he thought about the way he has treated his brother. He wasn’t there for him as he should have and this was the outcome.

Mephisto nodded his head as he pulled himself away from his thoughts. “Is there anything else you wish to tell me?”

Yukio nodded as he stared right at Mephisto. “I do. I want to know if you have anything to do with Rin leaving and where he could be hiding.”

A moment of silence filled the office as each male stared at one another. In the end it seemed that Yukio would get nothing in response to his statement. Smirking, Mephisto answered, “No I do not. If I was, I wouldn’t tell you. It doesn’t change the fact that you think of him as a monster.”

Clenching his fist, Yukio glared at the demon in front of him. He got him there. He did think of his brother as a monster but now he had many things to consider. The biggest being his brother himself. Annoyance flared within him before he stood up without a word. Leaving the room, he went to his room as Mephisto remained in his office.

With a smile, Mephisto turned in his chair to face the window.

* * *

 

Sweat was dripping down the form of Okumura Rin as he further enhanced his ease with his katana. There was much he had yet to learn and he wanted the basics down fully before he asked Ayaki to train him further.

Breath heavy, he ran a hand through his soaked hair until footsteps sounded within the room. Glancing from the corner of his eye, he sees Akira heading in his direction. Picking up the towel near him, he wiped away the sweat as he faced Akira. “What is it?”

Akira looked worried as she stared at the boy standing in front of her. She has gotten used to him around the place. Akira knew fully well that Ayaki and her were to train Rin and that would be it. It didn’t change that they both have gotten attached to him. It was different with him around. Yet she knew that he needed to know this. It was his only family left that was involved.

Ayaki and she didn’t try to pry information about his brother. It was a topic that was never mentioned due to the look of pain that Rin would express. Taking a deep breath, she broke the silence. “I just wanted to let you know that your brother continues to look for you. He has finished talking with Mephisto about if he has any knowledge of your whereabouts. Of course Mephisto lied but he still informed us about this. Ayaki and I felt that you should at least know.”

Rin stared at her in silence. Yukio was still looking for him? “Why?” Akira gave a small smile in return. “Only your brother would be able to answer that.” After saying her part, she leaves him alone in the training room. He has much to consider about this.

Standing alone in the room, Rin clenched a fist as his eyes lost focus for a moment. He couldn’t understand his brother. Yukio called him a monster like everyone else. If that was true then why was he searching for him? It made no sense to him. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath before using the confusion into his training session.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Weeks have gone by like time had always dictated. Weeks that Yukio has tried in vain to find again his nii-chan only to end up with nothing. The worry and dread have only built up and it was affecting him. He couldn’t focus on his work; his mind clouded with finding his brother. Yukio wanted to see his brother again. That was all he wanted.

* * *

 

**Rin’s POV**

For the first time in a while Akira and Ayaki decided it was time for me to patrol on my own. Kuro was on my shoulder like always as I walked the perimeter of the area. The night was dark with rare chances of moonlight reaching the ground. It was during this time that demons appeared more often than not. That was the reason for why I was so heavily armed and protected.  I was better at using my katana and fighting but I rather be safe than hurt. Ayaki and Akira wouldn’t have let me leave the compound if I haven’t.

Just as I turned the corner a demon appears. A grin appears, showing off all its teeth. Tensing, I returned the stare while still being highly aware of my surroundings. “Little Prince, I wish to help you.”

My eyes narrowed slightly. Why would a demon wish to help me? I didn’t know and I knew that I couldn’t trust it. Most of the time, demons wanted something from me. I analyzed the demon. It didn’t look relatively strong. It had sharp teeth, monochrome eyes and blue strands of hair; its skin was a dark grey and claws long enough to hurt someone if they ever stood close. It wasn’t really tall yet there was a nagging feeling inside me that there was more going on in that sentence alone.

“Can’t speak Little Prince?” I glared at the demon. “Why do you wish to help me? There must be something that you want if you are offering. How can I trust you?” Its grin only widened. “Can’t I simple wish to help you?”

Clenching my hands, I moved slightly. “Prove what you claim to say.” It was the demon’s turn to narrow its eyes before it vanished. I mentally cursed while in truth I scoffed. I wasn’t surprised that the demon disappeared. There was always a catch to what happened when a demon offered help. Most of the time it was worse for the person rather than the demon since the demon always got what it wanted in the end.

Senses still highly aware, I continued my patrol of the area. The moon continued to reappear ever so often while I continued my patrol. It wouldn’t be a surprise if something happened again but had yet to see anything for the time being.

It continued like that for a while until a sudden coldness swept over the area. Just along with the coldness the same demon from earlier appeared. Not letting it out of my sight, I brought out my katana before moving quickly. Sticking tags on the ground when I got the chance, I strike out a horizontal slash. Landing on my feet, I continued with tagging the ground while fending off the demon.

Working to move out of its surrounding, I placed the last tag before it closed off; a barrier covering the demon with no escape. Relaxing slightly I call Ayaki informing him of my capture. I let out a sigh when he ordered to remain here. Where else would I go? In a few minutes time he arrived.

Ayaki stared at the demon, narrowing his eyes. “What purpose do you have?” he demanded as he approached. The demon released a howl of laughter. “Do you actually believe little human that I would just answer your questions?”

Scoffing, he pulled out another tag. “I am unsurprised to be honest. But there are other methods of obtaining what I want to know. Do you know what this is?” I watched the demon tense slightly as the eyes remained on the tag in Ayaki’s hands. “What are you doing with one of those?” it asked instead.

A grin appeared as Ayaki took another step. “I made this of course. So, will you give me the information I want or will I have to use this?” The demon just smirked which resulted in Ayaki placed the tag on the barrier. A howl erupted from its throat as it fell onto the ground; he tugged the tag off with a smile. “Will you answer our questions now?”

The demon glared daggers at Kimoto-san which just increased the grin on his face. “I will kill you one day human.”

“Right but until then you are in my hands. What is going on?” Ayaki pressed once more as he eyed the demon, walking around it. The demon said nothing at the inquiry that Kimoto-san moved to place the tag once more before it spoke, “Surveillance.”

Kimoto-san glanced at me briefly before staring at the demon instead. “Why?” It scoffed this time before turning its eyes right at me. “I would be careful Little Prince. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to you now would we?” Another howl filled the night sky before it was silent. My eyes landed on Ayaki who looked angered beyond belief. “What does he have to do with what you informed me about?”

More laughter came from the demon as it looked at him. “I don’t know. All I know that it involves the Little Prince.” A growl of anger came from Ayaki before he moved swiftly. The demon turned to ash before that too disbursed, the barrier coming down with no captive. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Shit! I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Kimoto-san what do we do now?” There was no point in blaming him about killing off the demon. While we got information about what was circling around it changed nothing. There was no guarantee that there would be any more information available. He put away the tags that I had placed then turned to me. “We need to report this. It will help prepare us if anything happens. Rin, you are not to be on your own. I know this was the first time on your own but I’m not going to risk it. You mean too much to us to lose you.”

My throat constricted at the suddenness from the statement. Ayaki and Akira really do care about my wellbeing. “I understand Ayaki-san,” I answered gruffly, eyes straying away in embarrassment. Ayaki stood in front of me putting on a long robe over me, the hood covering my face from anyone being able to see it. “We need to go to headquarters and report this. The robe is to hide your identity and you are not to speak unless necessary. No one can know that you are with us. Do you understand?” With a nod, we leave to Blue Cross Headquarters.

* * *

 

Blue Cross was the same as the first time I was here. Dark yet there was light illuminating the place enough to be able to see. Kimoto-san was reporting to one of the superiors as I stood at his side. Kuro was still with me but hidden in the hood to not be seen. I didn’t want any information to return to Yukio. I was unclear of what I felt about him but I have bigger concerns at the moment. I tensed at the sudden laughter only to realize that it was the superior.

“Thank you for reporting this Kimoto-san but this can’t be possible. What would they want with Rin Okumura? He is one of them so it is not surprising. We can’t take every word from a demon into account.” Noticing the tension in Ayaki I moved a little closer to him. He couldn’t lose himself due to the lack of regard with the information being given from one of the superior. “I know that but this demon wasn’t any regular demon. Just look into this at least!”

“Kimoto-san we’ll do what we can but unless we had more information we can’t do anything yet. We still have other things that need our attention.” Ayaki cursed under his breath before nodding. “Fine I shall take my leave. Come along Tsuki,” he stated, turning on his heels and walking away. I followed after him without looking back.

“Are we going home?” I asked once we were back on the streets. Kuro moved to sit on my shoulder as I followed closely behind Ayaki. “Yes, Akira needs to know about this. We need to be on alert even if they don’t.” Wordlessly we both strolled down the dark streets until we returned to the building. Akira greeted us once we stepped through the door. “Welcome back!”

Pausing, she noticed the tension coming off of Ayaki while I pulled off the hood. Motioning for us to come inside, Akira went into the house. Following behind her, the door closed until she faced us. “What’s going on?”

“Apparently something is going to happen and it involves me,” I stated bluntly. Akira raised an eyebrow. “Ayaki?” He sighed before looking into her eyes. “It’s true Akira. We need to be on guard since Blue Cross didn’t take me seriously enough.”

“I see…..we need to secure the house and make sure everything is in working order. After that we can start planning.”

“What should I do?” Akira smiled at me fondly. “Check with one of us then we can start planning to ensure your safety.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Rin's POV**

It has been three months since the encounter with the demon. Not that it changed anything really besides causing Ayaki and Akira to become overly protective in concern to my wellbeing. It is nice that they worry and care for me so much yet it was suffocating. I’ve been training for months and they are confident in my abilities yet they have never let me out on my own since.

Kuro helps me by calming me down or keeping a look out for me when I need time to be alone. I would have most likely gone insane without his help. He has gotten stronger as well with the special training that Akira has given him. Both Ayaki and Akira are aware of how much Kuro means to me and the devastation I would become if something happened to him.

Akira, Ayaki and I are currently patrolling the area together. So far nothing has been different from usual: the occasional demon preying on humans during the night and the moon bright in the sky without a single cloud in the sky. We entered the new area to look out for demons when an explosion went off in front of us.

I jumped back as I pulled my katana from its sheath. Kuro stood in front of me growling with Akira and Ayaki on either side of me. My eyes scanned the area as the demon approached us. It went for Akira first, its stinger lunging towards her. She deflected the attack by jumping into the air and cutting into the skin. The demon howled in pain as the tail swung her way once more as the arm went for Ayaki.

I went to go attack when another explosion went off and flew off into the wall. A grunt left me as I collapsed to the ground, wincing from pain shooting in my shoulder. This one sent tentacles to coil around me and Kuro while holding my hands still. I glared at it while moving my hand forcefully to slash it.

Feeling it loosen slightly I took the opportunity to slip out and attack at the same time. Landing on my feet, swiftly moving and dodging the grabs, the flames on my katana burned the flesh until it was buried deep inside it. A wail escaped one last time then dissolved completely from sight. Just when I was going to assist Ayaki and Akira, swarms of demons dived to our location.

Cursing, my flames covered my entire form as I fought back with Kuro at my side. From the corner of my eye I could see that Ayaki and Akira were in bad shape. For some reason they were being targeted and injured the most compared to me. It almost seemed as the demons were making an effort to not hurt me.

It was unclear really when I was caught off guard from behind. Multitudes of arms curled around me at the same time that Kuro was thrown back. Struggling against them, a light shown on the ground as it started to sink down. “Rin!” Ayaki called out fighting and slashing through demons to reach me.

“Ayaki!” I shouted a demon snuck behind him and attacked his leg. Crimson blood poured out of the wound while I sunk further into the ground. Akira and Kuro were still tangled fighting other demons to be of much help. I let my flames flare out to make the arms let me go. They didn’t; it only caused them to tighten further.

Close to passing out from the smell coming off the demon, I made one last attempt to escape from the bindings. It was too late as I was swallowed whole before blacking out.

* * *

 

Ayaki and I were seriously injured from the attacks as Rin was taken. When the light disappeared, so did the demons. Collapsing to the ground, tears ran down my face. “Rin!” I shouted despite knowing that it was futile. He was gone; we couldn’t protect him. Ayaki was also on the ground, blood still gushing out of the cuts and bites. Both anger and pain were evident but it was hard to move. Neither of us could go after them like this; not even Kuro who returned to his normal size.

“Rin,” Kuro cried until he went unconscious. I moved closer to Ayaki to hear his mumblings. “Rin, we’ll get you back. We promise so hold on until then.” There was pain transparently clear in his eyes as I could hear yells nearby. Help was coming. “Rin,” I mumbled until darkness claimed me as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist**

Consciousness was slowly returning as his eyes fluttered open. There was a red hue casting him in its color as his eyes took in his surroundings. He was in a cage, a large one at that, but a cage nonetheless. The oddity was the surrounding outside of the cage. Walls of cave peered everywhere with odd symbols on the walls. The oddest was the red flame around his captivity which gave no heat but no coldness either. It was just there.

Rin didn’t know how to take this information. Standing up carefully, he glanced over for any injuries. Finding none he approached the bars in hopes to see anything further of the flames. Entities of bodies hazily emerged outside the flames. Looking further the realization hit Rin. It was the demons that kidnapped him from earlier. Glaring at them, he let out a yell that bounced off the walls and echoed.

“Let me go! Let me go!” Rin ordered, grasping the bars and shaking them. The bars wouldn’t budge an inch during which the demons let out cackles of laughter.

“We cannot Little Prince, “one sneered from one side of him. Rin growled, “Why not?”

All the demons erupted into laughter so loud that the walls shook from the volume. Just as sudden as they appeared, they vanished from sight leaving Rin alone once again. Rin cursed pacing within his confine trying to figure out what was happening.

Working on taking deep breaths, his eyes scanned the walls. Inspecting the symbols, Rin tried to process where he has seen them before. There was a gut feeling that something big was going to happen. Just how big is something he has no knowledge of—nor would he for a while from now onwards.

* * *

 

Gaining an audience with everyone and Supreme Advisors was a difficult feat that not many could accomplish; much less within such a small amount of time given the circumstances. Ayaki and Akira have managed somehow. Both of their hearts were pounding within their chests. Not from addressing everyone within the chamber but from the need to find Rin.

Through the months of training and spending time together, they have both formed attachments towards Rin. He was an unofficial child of theirs without it being written down. Silence was permeant within the air, a silent stirring that couldn’t be eased. Thoughts were running rampant within minds for what could have caused for such a sudden meeting.

The Supreme Advisors looked down onto the small platform, which was currently empty, as people fidgeted slightly in their seats. One of the Advisors raised their hand in a silent command to bring forth the people who called them.

Both filled with tension, Akira and Ayaki entered the room. Normally they would go dressed as they wished but for once they wore the True Cross jacket. Bandages were apparent in some places and in others were covered. Giving a bow, they stood straight.

Unspoken murmurs washed over the Exorcists as they took in both of them in the center. Akira and Ayaki were one of the best Exorcists that were in the Order. It was unheard of to see them so apparently injured and wanting an audience. Squaring their shoulders, Akira spoke first. “We’ve come to inform that something direct comes near that could threaten the Order.”

“Okumura Rin has been kidnapped by a swarm of demons,” Ayaki continued, eyes burning with determination. He was aware that the Order has been looking for Rin with no success due to them. He couldn’t tell them that Rin was with them the whole time before his kidnapping. It would bring into question their loyalties and it would focus on their movements rather than searching for Rin.

“How do you know of this?” one Advisor spoke, his voice carrying throughout the room. The feeling of tension increased but it didn’t deter neither Akira nor Ayaki. “Kawasaki and I were patrolling the area where Okumura Rin was kidnapped. We moved to help him but we were distracted and detained as demons pulled him through a portal.”

“We were greatly outnumbered and suffered injuries as a result. This is what we come to inform. Something is happening within Gehenna and Okumura is somehow needed.” Uproars came down, unease and anger, directed at the pair. Both knew that this was something that may occur but the magnitude was something that they were not completely prepared for.

“Why do you believe for this to be true?”

Akira stared back, her eyes telling everyone to deny what she will say. “Why would they have bothered trying to kidnap him alive if they didn’t plan on using him?” Some of the uproar calmed down after her question.

During all this, Yukio watched silently in turmoil. His only family was really missing, unable to find him anywhere on the planet. The pain within his chest tightens making it hard to breathe. He couldn’t focus on what happened during the rest because he was struggling to breathe. It wasn’t until people were leaving that he got up on shaky legs. Not even really thinking about it he went after Ayaki and Akira.

“Kawasaki and Kimoto-san!” he called out, the tightness remaining in the center of his chest. “Please…. please let me help you find him.”

Akira and Ayaki shared a look with each other before turning to Yukio. “Follow us,” Ayaki ordered, walking away from him. Akira gave Yukio a look before going after Kimoto without another glance back. Yukio didn’t comment on the look as he trailed behind. He needed to find Rin, no matter the cost. Rin was all he had left.

They put a good distance between the headquarters and their current location. They were standing in front of a restaurant that was currently closed. Akira approached the door before Yukio spoke up. “What are you guys doing?”

“We own the place,” Akira answered, opening the door swiftly. “Go inside.” Yukio went inside like they asked, taking in the place as they followed him. Both of them were giving him hard looks when he turned to face them.

“Why do you want to find him? You abandoned him and did who knows what else to him,” Ayaki retorted. Yukio didn’t really know how to respond. It was true that he wasn’t the greatest brother and didn’t exactly support Rin. He couldn’t excuse that he didn’t know because he has known since they were little. “He’s family…the only one I have left despite what I’ve done,” he answered. It was the closes response that he could give that was true.

He couldn’t really call himself a brother but he cared about Rin. They were twins after all. “That hasn’t changed the fact that you hurt him…. you have no idea,” Ayaki stated, frowning. “I’m aware of that but I still want him safe and happy. He can’t be happy where ever in Gehenna he is at the moment!”

Akira gave him another look. “How do we know that you won’t kill him?” An expression of pure shock and fear reflected on his face. “Why would I want him dead!? He’s my brother!” Yukio shouted, becoming angry.

Once more, Ayaki and Akira shared a look before smirking. “You seem actually caring about your brother. Who knew that he had to be kidnapped for you to react this way,” she muttered, shaking her head. “Akira, just let it go for now. We can discuss that at length once we get Rin back. For now, we need to heal and figure out how to get Gehenna.”

“Where do we start?” Yukio stated, staring at them both. He would do what they said in order to find his brother.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about taking so long! School has been evil with giving me so much work. The semester is almost over so I should be able to write in peace soon. No promises though. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The former ex-wires all watched their former sensei follow behind the two exorcists that left the room. They didn’t follow behind them. They were all lost in their own thoughts. It was something that they didn’t know what they wanted. They haven’t seen Rin for about a year already and while they have come to term with the fact that he was Satan’s son, they still weren’t sure if they were really without having to see him in person again to do so. It seemed that they’ll have just to wait for that chance.

* * *

**(Time-Skip)**

Days have already passed since the last time Yukio has seen his former students. It wasn’t exactly something that he minded since he was focused on finding his brother. Despite that, he was still frustrated that they couldn’t find anything to look for him. It just didn’t make it easy for them. Yukio was on his way back to the restaurant to give Ayaki and Akira an update when he noticed that his students were walking towards him.

Staring at them in surprise, they all offered sheepish smiles. “We want to help,” Shiemi declared, determination radiating in her eyes. Everyone else gave their own assessments to help. Though he appreciated the help, he didn’t understand the change of heart. “Why now?”

They all had the curtesy to look ashamed. “We’ve gotten over the fact that Rin is the son of Satan and we still want to defeat him. Rin is our friend, even though we’ve treated him like shit this whole time. We want to make up with him, given the chance to see him again. He doesn’t need this in his life,” Suguro explained. Suguro was fully aware that even though they decided to help, it changed nothing with his friendship with Rin. He was currently still missing so that is what he wanted to focus on the moment.

Yukio just stared at them for a moment. He was unsure whether they spoke the truth or not, but it changed nothing. They wanted Rin back just as much as he did. “Alright, but Kimoto-san and Kawasaki-san are the ones in charge. Be prepared that they won’t like you or accept you right away.” They all looked grim though they nodded in acknowledgement.

“Alright, follow me.” Without saying anything else, Yukio led them to the restaurant where Akira and Ayaki were currently working. They had to keep up appearances or people would start to question what they were doing. Having that considered, Akira simply raised an eyebrow when she noticed the others behind Yukio.

He just smiled before taking a seat at a large booth. The others followed behind him, not really knowing what to expect. Akira walked over to their section, handing everyone a menu. Akira shared a look with Yukio who inclined his head slightly. She didn’t say another word or comment about the others for the time being.

They took it that this would be discussed later on not during business hours. The exorcists all glanced through the menu, deciding on what they wanted to eat. Akira came back later to take their order; smiling and everything before leaving to grab their drinks.

It was much later on in the day when they were close to closing that they relaxed slightly. Yukio gave them a sheepish smile. “Forewarning, do not take what they say personally. They care very much for Rin.”

“We expected as much. They took better care of him than we did,” Suguro answered, looking out the window.

“Glad you understand that at least,” Ayaki stated when he came out of the kitchen. Everyone in the kitchen went home and the last customer left a while ago. Akira followed behind, staring at every single one to gauge their reactions.

A small smile appeared but she remained silent nonetheless. “As you already know, these two are Kimoto Ayaki and Kawasaki Akira. They are exorcists of higher class and skilled in combat that usually aren’t used by other exorcists,” Yukio explained, breaking the tension somewhat. “So far they’ve had no success in finding the location in where to enter Gehenna—where it is believed Rin is being kept. Kimoto-san has searched and captured demons to know any sort of information about his location. None have given any information.”

“That isn’t going to stop us though. We’re going to find him one way or another,” Akira amended, her eyes sharply focused and determined.

“We can help with searching to lessen the burden as well expand the premises of where we can gain that information,” Izumo stated bluntly, speaking for the first time in the day.

“You can but do not let it interfere with your school work,” Yukio warned. “Very well, prepare to patrol tonight. Meet us back here in an hour.”

No one said a word as they all stood up. Bowing, the young exorcists left to prepare leaving the other three on their own. “I hope you know what you’re doing Yukio.” Normally, he would take offense at Yukio calling the shots but these were his former students. He knew them better than they did so he let it slide.

Yukio just gave a smile as he stood up as well. “I’ll see you within an hour.” With that he left. Ayaki cursed under his breath, folding his arms against his chest. Akira laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. “Don’t worry too much over it Ayaki. You’re lose your focus if you do. Let’s just trust them for the time being. They look like they mean it.”

“Alright only because you asked. We need to prepare ourselves though,” Ayaki commented, leaving the front with Akira still attached to him.

* * *

**  
Time-Skip (1 hour)**  

It was exactly one hour from when they were last seen together. Yukio, Akira and Ayaki stood in the front of their restaurant, the young exorcists with them as well. If anyone were to see them, they would look like a normal group going out. But in truth they were going to search for their missing friend. “We’re making three teams compared to going alone. It’s dangerous out here and only result in death if alone. Yukio, myself and Akira will take some of you. Yukio’s group will search in the east. Akira’s group in the north and my group in the west.”

“I’ve given all of you a communicator to make things easier for us. If you find something or learn any sort of information, contact one of us. Is that understood?”

Everyone gave a nod of consent. “Shiemi and Izumo can come with me,” Akira smiled. “Shima and Konekomaru can come with me,” Yukio stated. “That leaves Suguro and Takara with me,” Ayaki said. “Let’s go.” With that said, the groups split into their own region. Who knew things would end up like this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 

At this point there wasn’t much that I considered surprising. If anything, the unexpected simply justified my reason to protect the things and people I cared for. With the current situation that was impossible. I have no freedom to do as I wished. My surroundings were always the same—a cave like structure with fire and strange symbols. Symbols that I was close to breaking but at the same time not.

All I knew that for whatever they wanted me for I had to be alive. It was no exception in this case since I was given food daily. I couldn’t bring myself to eat it all though. Who knew what was inside the food much less how it would affect me. They took my katana away and I didn’t have anything else on me to defend myself if it came to that. Worse of all was the fact that my katana wasn’t that far away from me. It was hanging on one side of the wall, completely visible.

With this all occurring, it made sense as I slowly started to make sense of what the symbols meant. Some of them I knew and others I was completely clueless about. I hated that I didn’t know what was going on but it wasn’t like I can change much.

I just needed to break enough of those symbols to know what is going on—enough so I can break out of here with no problem. It would be difficult and if I was being honest suicidal but if it meant that I was away from here I will.

* * *

**Time Skip (Days)**

* * *

 

Days. More days have passed as I stayed stuck here with nothing to keep me company. Not that I wanted demons to be a companion of sorts. They are all wrong and they never answer my questions. I needed more answers about what they wanted with me.

As I sat in the middle of my home that has been for the past weeks, clanging could be heard. I was staring at the walls, trying to decipher more of the symbols covering the walls. I could smell the food before I actually saw it. “Here is your food Young Prince,” the demon sneered, placing the tray of food onto the ground then pushing it towards me.

I didn’t move from my spot nor did I look at it. My eyes were trained on those symbols. Shuffling could be heard and I assumed that the demon left. Instead from the corner of my eye, I could see it going to the wall and drawing something. Huffing in frustration, I watched the new symbol being etched on the wall.

Lately they’ve been adding more symbols and feeding me a lot more frequently. From what I concluded, I was a crucial part of whatever they were planning. “What does that symbol mean?” I pressed, my annoyance of not knowing what was going on making me speak out. The demon laughed before saying or doing anything.

“Strength,” it cackled before leaving again. Glaring at the retreating form, I climbed onto my feet. At least I learned another symbol but it was still vague regardless. Strength for what? All the answers that I managed to get out of the demons were vague. Constantly vague. Stepping to the food, I picked it up and stared at it. I had yet to figure out about the food. Some I didn’t eat from what Akira and Ayaki taught me, others I was unsure over. I would need my strength when I got out of here. There were no options of not escaping.  It didn’t change the fact that most of the time I just wanted to go home and forget this ever happened. That was an unrealistic thought but one I had often when I thought of home. I wonder how close Ayaki and Akira are to finding me.

* * *

 

Akira’s group made their way to their region, searching for any kind of demon that looked like they would know something. Given with their luck, none have appeared thus far. Demons                                                                                                                                                                                                               haven’t been showing up as frequently as they used to and normally that would be a good thing yet it only raised suspicion.

Demons were always looking for a victim yet not many have been going out and about. Frowning, Akira walked ahead since she was a lot more experienced in comparison to the other two. For some reason, Akira was worried that something was going to happen that she would most likely have no control over. Not that she minded but it was an unease that she couldn’t shake or ignore. She could understand that things were slowly progressing in a way that she wished yet it changed noting of the sort when it came to others.

Her gut was telling her that they would finally get an answer, but at the cost of something that she hoped she wouldn’t have to find out. Life was unpredictable and it simply made it difficult to pick out the cost that would result from her choice. Things were connected but not connected.

Footsteps clanged against metal, Akira glancing in that direction. Someone was there, the form of a human watching them from the ledge. The issue was that it didn’t give off the vibe of a human—far from it actually. It was a demon, the kind that took many to capture. Cursing, she moved into a defensive position, silently commanding the other two girls to follow her example.

Akira hoped the rest of the group received the signal from her tracker and were on their way here. Akira was strong, but even she doubted that she would be able to hold off this demon. It didn’t move though, simply smiled at her which unnerved her—especially its pale silver eyes.

“Shiemi and Izumo, do not engage unless I command otherwise. Understand?” Akira ordered, her blade out in the open. The demon did nothing as she came closer and its smile didn’t leave its face. “Kawasaki Akira…. are you still looking for Okumura Rin?”

Her muscles tensed unconsciously as she stared at the demon for a tensed moment. “Do you know where he is?” she returned, standing close enough that it could attack if it wanted. The smile grew in length, the demon moving to jump in front of her. Akira didn’t move back, watching without saying anything.

“If I do what will you do?” it asked, pale silver eyes glowing brightly. Her eyes narrowed as she took the look in the demon’s eyes as a possible sign. “I would ask you first before I would resort to capturing you.” The demon smiled at her answer, taking a step closer to her. “Does he mean that much to you?” it grinned, eyes glowing brighter than earlier.

“Why does it matter his worth for me? I plan on getting him back, no matter what!” Akira answered, biting her lip for a moment. She felt at edge with a demon so near but she didn’t want to do anything to make it go away. If it meant finding Rin faster so be it. Shiemi and Izumo felt worry and unease as they watched. They wanted to move but Akira ordered them not to. So they dealt with the fact that they could watch from this distance to ensure her safety.

“Very well. I shall help you find him. Inform the others to come here.” All three females tensed at that sentence. How did it know about the others? Unless the demon has been watching them for a while. There was something about this demon that rubbed at them the wrong way. “Let’s hope they come quickly because I do not have a lot of time.”

Akira’s eyes narrowed slightly, never turning her attention from the demon. “Shiemi, signal them to come this way.” Izumo stood closer to her while Shiemi moved a couple of steps away from them to signal the others with a flare only they could see. With a grin on the demon’s face, Akira simply stared. She hoped that this didn’t backfire on her. It wouldn’t only be her life at stake.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I do not know how I did it but it was done. I broke enough of the symbols to understand what they planned on doing. Which only intensified the churning unease in my gut. It was worse than I had imaged. They planned on possessing me to destroy the human world. The world, people I knew will fight for their lives and others to protect. Confusion would run through everyone that knew me as I destroyed the place I called home—laughter erupting from me as things burned and people cried.

Shudders wrecked through me, hugging myself tightly into a ball. This couldn’t happen. I can’t let a demon possess my body to crush my home. I knew if they succeeded in taking my body, the people I cared about will suffer the most. I need to get out. Leave this place and never return. I can’t hurt them—my family and friends. It will kill me first before it will with them.

* * *

It hurts. This deep, gut wrenching pain inside my chest that refuses to leave. Making it hard to breathe as my hearts thuds heavily in my chest. My brother. Where are you? Where can I find you to bring you back? Shima and Konekomaru stood ahead of me searching for anything that could help us find Rin. Somehow, I’m conscious of their sadness of what they’ve done. Much of mine is swallowing me whole as time passes with no sight of him.

The area is silent in a way that would unnerve someone who hasn’t been trained. Who has no idea of what it is like to see what we see. Defenseless. That’s what they would be but we’re here for a reason. To protect the people who do not see the other world. The other half in which destruction would rise if they were ever to merge. Not a single person walked the streets nor demon activity.

In normal instances, this would be the best thing in the world. Demon activity being gone enough that the people are not harmed. Now is not one of those times. Finding one would bring us a step closer to my missing brother—the one I let walk away not within my knowledge. Words that I cannot take back no matter how many times I beg for forgiveness. It will change nothing of what has already been said. The only way I can is showing it through my actions. Silently declaring what I can’t prove in words.

We traveled a great distance as the sound of a flare rose in the sky. A flare only exorcists can see—a signal to inform us of a find. A well of hope flooded inside my chest, making all three of us pause. The flare stood where Akira’s group has gone. Has Ayaki’s group seen it as well? “We must go,” I stated, making strides in that direction.

I felt the urge to run, run as fast as I could to them. I’m closer. Closer to finding my brother who I lost in my grief and anger. The one I thought of as a monster because we lost our father. Someone that we will never get back. Quick pairs of footsteps followed behind me—Shima and Konekomaru knowing just as well as I of what this meant. They found a demon who can finally give us some answers.

Realization of the limitation of time we faced, I ran. Depriving ourselves of energy to get closer would do us nothing but slow us down. It did not stop me from doing it though. I had to know...have answers that would bring back the brother I had carelessly let go—the one I was willing to fight to get back. I did not want immediate forgiveness from my brother; I crave to gain it back myself, for him to learn that his brother was not going to desert him. We were approaching the area where everyone stood before we went our separate ways. I could hear the pounding steps of the others—all running to the one point that may bring us answers. As we approached the origin of the flare, warning signals flared up.

A demon was there, a powerful one at that stood close to Akira. Akira did not take a step back and Izumo looked tense, ready to move if it was required. My eyes trained on the demon rather than the other three. The demon stood in a human form—a form that radiated power that paled in comparison with other demons. Yet the demon was not in a circle, holding it in place. There were no weapons or chanting of any kind being directed at it. Simple silence as they all stood there.

My eyes trailed away from the demon to Shiemi, her eyes clouded with a small amount of fear and apprehension. It did not lessen the signals almost compelling me to attack rather than talk. It was not something that I wished to find out so I paused as I neared the three. The demon turned to face me, it’s pale silver eyes glowing. Muscles tensed without my consent. “Hello Okumura Yukio. How nice of you to join us! I see you brought your other companions with you. Kimoto Ayaki, how are things?” it spoke, pure amusement expressed in those eyes.

“Akira! Why is this demon not in a circle?” Ayaki roared, moving closer to her side without standing close to the demon. “Ayaki, enough! This demon sought us out, not the other way around. It wishes to show us the way to get to Rin.”

Wariness crashed into everyone at her declaration. Demons never helped anyone without a price for it. Much less leave your soul alone intact. Ayaki and Akira shared a glance, communicating with their eyes. I did not understand of what they are saying without words. I believe that they were going over the pros and cons of trusting a demon enough to lead us to a possible answer. I am unsure they should in the first place. Yet if we could find Rin, wouldn’t that be worth the risk?

Ayaki let out a frustrated exhalation, daggers of anger directed at the human-looking demon—who sneered at the expression. “Come along now, I do not have much time for you to spend it bickering.” With a twist, the demon walked off in a direction not bothering to check if we followed.

Sharing glances with each other, I was the first to follow the demon as the others trailed behind me. I didn’t mind deciding for the others at the moment until we can all figure out what will be done. It’s back facing us, it led us through alleys and empty streets until we reached an abandoned building. “This is where you’ll find the entrance.” After it said that, the demon disappeared. I didn’t know what to say and I turned to face everyone else.

They all had similar expressions—shock and disbelief. All due to the fact that we were literally a couple of steps away from the entrance that could lead us to Rin. Yet now that we were so close, fear and apprehension closed up our vocal chords as we all stood there. What if this was all a lie? Would this really take us a step closer for the whereabouts of Rin? I hoped this wasn’t the case. I don’t know how I would handle the situation if it turned out to be true.

With a slight tremor in my hands, I stepped away from the group to bring myself closer to the looming building ahead. Each step brought tension to settle within my muscles, making it difficult to move much as my chest clenched whatever breath I could suck into my lungs out. It hurt to breathe the cold temperature of the door handle leaching heat from my hand, ever growing nerves hardening underneath my skin.

Shallow breaths pushed out from my too tight chest as I pulled the door open. The blast of demonic energy hit me resulting in doubling over. I could faintly hear the cries of the team, pounding blood rushing being the only thing I detected. Biting my bottom lip, I struggled to stand upright—the others reaching me by then.

Tension absorbed the chilled air in our current vicinity rapidly. None spoke, working on processing that this was actually occurring. Goosebumps slithered along our skin from the close proximity to demonic energy. Surprisingly it was Shiemi that broke the growing silence. “Are-Aren’t we going to check inside?” Her voice wavered only to some extent, eyes peering into the dark room. It brought everyone out of their stupor; everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

Bringing out our weapons, with slow steps, entered the building cautiously. As of yet nothing rushed us nor were there a sound—simply a pulse loud enough to be heard. Akira lit a flare, red light coloring the entirety of the building interior. Pulsing beat drew our eyes from across the room. A faint silver outline framed in front of the wall, nothing within it.

Following the sound, it carried us closer to whatever stood there. Markings littered the rest of the walls and ground; lines of red, black, silver and gold creating shapes and symbols that none of us recognized. Fear and awe swallowed us as we stood steps away from the pulsing thing in front of us.

Nothing lit up or attacked us to start something else. With a dry throat, I broke the silence. “We need a plan before we go through.”  

“Don’t you mean what to do in case whatever is on the other side screws with us?” Ayaki barked, glowering at the thing. “Of course since we don’t know where this will lead.” No one bothered to say anything but Akira. “We really can’t plan anything unless we step through this thing. The best we can do is watch each other’s’ backs and to not separate.”

“If that is all then let’s go!” Bon demanded, looking at everyone else. “Alright but have your weapons ready.” Once everyone gave their assortment of agreement, we moved to the outline without looking back.  


End file.
